Last Words
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: "Dear whoever is reading this, whoever you are.. you have most likely noticed my absence, so you came looking for me. Well, I'm gone. For good. Whoever you are.. you are my true love. And these are my.. Last Words." I read. If only I'd known.. How To Save A Life.


**Hai guys! :) This is a brand new story! :) Hehe.. I love you all!**

**Title: _Last Words_**

**Summary: _"Dear whoever is reading this, whoever you are.. you have most likely noticed my absence, so you came looking for me. Well, I'm gone. For good. Whoever you are.. you are my true love. And these are my.. Last Words."__ I read. If only I'd known.. How To Save A Life._**

**Rating: T/M**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Category: R5/Austin and Ally**

**Starring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Maia Mitchell, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy, and more!**

**Couples/Pairings/Shippings (SPOLIER ALERT): Raura, Raia, Rydellington, Riaura, and maybe more.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D For NOW it is _/XxRogerxRabbit _but it will MOST LIKELY be SOMETHING ELSE later! XD**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Last Words**_

* * *

Ross walked onto set for the first time in a month or two. He had been in Puerto Rico, filming '_Teen Beach Movie_'. He went directly to where he knew everyone would be; Raini's dressing room.

Ross slowly and quietly opened the door. He sneaked up behind everyone. "Boo!"

Raini, Laura, and Calum all screamed.

"It was just me! Don't worry!" Ross laughed.

"Ross!" Raini and Laura squealed, jumping up and hugging the blonde.

"Hey guys!" Ross smiled, hugging the two petite girls.

"Hey!" Calum exclaimed, smiling.

"Hey man!" Ross said, giving Calum a 'guy hug'.

"I missed you so much!" Laura smiled, hugging the blonde once again.

"I missed you, too!" Ross smiled, wrapping his arms around the petite brunette.

They two just stayed like that for longer than needed, and when they separated.. they both blushed.

"Ross! You have fun with Maia?" Calum asked, smiling.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah! She's really cool, really chill. You know? She's amazing."

Raini and Calum nodded.

Laura sighed.

"You miss her?" Calum asked.

"No need to!" Ross smiled, "She lives here now! She's coming down to set for a visit in about five minutes."

"That's awesome! We get to meet the great.. Maia Mitchell!" Calum joked, laughing.

Ross and Raini also laughed.

Laura smiled, sadly. "Yay.."

"So, five minutes, right?" Calum asked.

"Hey guys!" Maia said, walking into Raini's dressing room.

"Make that five seconds." Calum laughed.

"Maia!" Ross exclaimed, running to the Australian brunette and hugging her.

"Ross!" Maia exclaimed, embracing the blonde. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" Ross said, smiling.

Calum cleared his throat.

"Oh right!" Ross said, releasing Maia from his embrace and turning around. "Maia, this is Raini, Calum, and Laura. Guys, this is Maia."

"Hi Maia!" The three waved, smiling.

Laura smiled, even if she really wanted to cry. She had to be nice.

"Nice to meet you all!" Maia smiled, "So, Ross.. show me around?"

"Yeah! Of-" Ross started, but then got cut off.

"Can I have a short word with Ross, real quick?" Calum asked.

"But I-" Ross started, but got cut off again.

"Just REAL quick!" Calum exclaimed, pulling Ross out of the room, by his arm.

"Dude!" Ross whisper screamed as the door shut. "Why are we in the hallway!?"

"I just had a question!" Calum said.

"Which is?" Ross said, annoyed.

"Do you like Maia?" Calum asked, smiling.

"No." Ross said, flatly.

"Well, you tweeted something about your crush!" Calum yelled, "Who is it!?"

Ross smiled, "Nooobbbooddyyy." Then he walked back into the dressing room. "Ready for that tour, Maia?"

Maia nodded, and ran to Ross. "Bye guys!" She waved.

Ross offered his hand to her, and she gladly accepted.

"Shall we?" Ross smiled.

"We shall!" Maia laughed.

The two then took off, running down the hallway.

* * *

"So, what would you like to see first?" Ross asked, still holding Maia's hand.

"Uh, how about.. the set?" Maia smiled.

Ross laughed, "Which one? Beach? Sonic Boom?"

Maia smiled, "Sonic Boom!"

"Okay! That one is.." Ross said, walking down a hallway, and entering the Sonic Boom set. "Right here!"

Maia looked around, in awe. "Wow. It's so.. cool!"

Ross laughed, "It's just wood and a few instruments!"

"A FEW instruments!?" Maia exclaimed, "This is a TON of instruments!"

Ross laughed, "Okay. Where next?"

"Your dressing room!" Maia smiled.

"Okay!" Ross exclaimed, running down a hallway. "Here we are!" He shouted, opening the door.

"Hehe, and let me guess.." Maia started, "Stormie decorated it?"

"She's a good stylist." Ross laughed, walking in behind Maia, and shutting the door.

"It's cute that your mom is your stylist." Maia giggled, "I like it." She said, sitting on the couch.

Ross rolled his eyes, laughing. "Wanna just.. chill in here? I don't have to film for another hour of so."

Maia nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

Ross smiled, and sat down next to Maia. "So, do you miss our late night beach jam sessions?"

Maia smiled, "Totally! Puerto Rico was the perfect place for that! We should go back one day!" She joked, sticking her tongue out.

"Why of course!" Ross said in a fake British Accent.

The two continued talking about their lives. About the past two months. About everything, pretty much.

They went in as friends.. what will they come out as?

* * *

**Chapter 1.. FINISHED! :D Haha! Sorry it's short.. I was feeling lazy! XP Hehe! Next story updated is.. "Keeping Close"! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D F****or NOW it is _/XxRogerxRabbit _but it will MOST LIKELY be SOMETHING ELSE later! XD**

******REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


End file.
